1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to collations for delivering fasteners to a fastener driving tool, particular to collations for holding fasteners of various lengths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different construction applications may require different fastener lengths. Prior collations typically hold the fasteners proximate their heads regardless of overall fastener length, so that long fasteners typically have a long shank portion below the collation and short fasteners typically have a short shank portion below the collation. Tools for driving fasteners typically have an opening into the drive bore long enough for long shank portions so that a user may use the same tool for both the short fasteners and the long fasteners. However, a long drive bore opening provides an exit that allows short shank portions of short fasteners to tip or angle into the opening as short fasteners are driven, also known as “diving back” or “tumbling” into the magazine. Diving back may cause inaccurate driving of the fastener, jamming of the tool, or damage to the tool due to the large forces needed to drive the fasteners into the substrate. These problems are exacerbated when combustion-powered tools are used to drive fasteners into concrete or steel.
What is needed are collations that accommodate fasteners of various lengths while overcoming the problems of the prior art.